1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cover for a coupling head, in particular for a coupling head of an automatic central coupling or central buffer coupling for a freight car given a multiple-unit rail vehicle, as well as to a method for pivoting the coupling head cover.
2. Background Art
A device for protecting assemblies or components in coupling arrangements is basically known from rail vehicle technology. For example, German Patent Specification DE 43 12 405 A1 describes a central buffer coupling for rail vehicles with a protective device, wherein the protective device also ensures protection in the area of the draw and buffering gear without any additional retrofitting, even in couplable or coupled rail vehicles. In this case, the coupling head of the respective central buffer coupling is equipped on both sides with protective straps, which are hinged to the frame of the rail vehicle. Hinging the protective straps to the central buffer coupling allows them to mimic the longitudinal movements of the coupling head that arise under a pressure or tensile load, protecting the coupling arrangement against mechanical impact. However, the protective device disclosed herein does not make it possible to also protect the assemblies or components of the coupling arrangement against environmental influences, such as dirt, ice or icing.
Also known from DE 199 26 058 A1 is an electrocontact coupling for automatic central or central buffer couplings in rail vehicles in which a protective cover horizontally pivoted to the contact carrier of the coupling head can be actuated via a lever mechanism, wherein the protective cover pivots in front of the contact carrier in the retracted position of a guiding sled, and downwardly in the advanced, couple-ready position. The protective cover is here pivoted continuously with the longitudinal movement of the guiding sled. To this end, the lever mechanism can be tensioned with a spring. This protective device known from prior art is here designed in such a way as to only protect the contact carrier, i.e., the mounting unit for electrical terminals. Other components of the coupling arrangement, e.g., the centering elements, air duct couplings or claw arrangement, are not covered by the protective device, and are hence freely exposed to mechanical and environmental influences. The known protective device consists of a protective cover with guiding sled, lever mechanism and various other components, wherein these assemblies are additionally permanently integrated in the coupling arrangement, providing no assurance that this protective device can be replaced or subsequently installed through simple assembly on the coupling.
The disadvantage to known protective devices of the kind mentioned at the outset is that they do not afford sufficient protection to the components or assemblies of the entire coupling arrangement against mechanical loads or environmental influences. In addition, efforts to indicate or arrange a cover or similar device in the coupling arrangement in such a way that it can be quickly replaced or subsequently installed without any special outlay through simple assembly on the coupling have thus far met with failure in known protective devices. The protective devices known from prior art are components permanently integrated into the coupling arrangement, which can only be removed or added by replacing the entire coupling arrangement.